MY LOVE STORY
by ChangChangDian
Summary: kisah yang penuh dengan kejutan


Cast : Taoris

Other Cast : Exo couple

Ratting : K

Genre : romance

Leght : 1-?

Warning :

Ff ini GS, semua yang uke terlibat jadi yeoja oke,! mohon dimaklumi kalau kata-katanya masih amburadul dan yang gak suka taoris couple silahkan enyah(?).

Summary : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari otak changchang yah,.. meskipun agak aneh^^

Gak Suka?

JANGAN BACA!

~~~MY LOVE STORY~~~

BY : Changchang

Happy Reading,.\^o^/

AUTHOR POV

09.00 di Incheon Airport terlihat seorang yeoja berambut ikal sepinggang yang sedang berdiri di samping koper bergambar panda sambil memegang hanphone. Apabila diperhatikan yeoja ini terlihat imut dengan balutan sweater putih yang dan celana denim sepaha serta topi dan sepasang sepatu yang melekat indah ditubuhnya, ohhh jangan lupakan topi yang digunakannya diputar kebelaka

Perkenalkan dia Huang Zitao, atau biasa dipanggil Tao yeoja asal Cina yang pindah ke korea bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Ayahnya merupakan Direktur dari Kingdom Mall yaitu salah satu mall terkenal di dunia dan telah banyak membuka cabang dinegara-negara lain#ngarang. Sebenarnya Tao pernah tinggal di Korea saat masih kecil, jadi tao dan keluarganya menguasai bahasa Korea. Tao termasuk ke dalam golongan yeoja yang agak tomboy tapi gak Nampak(?), manja, dan gak menyukai gelap.

~back to story~

Tlililit,..tlililit

manja Tao saat menelpon appanya. Saat ini Tao sedang berada di bandara, dia baru saja datang dari Cina, ayah dan ibunya ? lebih dulu ke Korea untuk mengecek rumah barunya. iappa! appa lupa tao berangkat tadi pagi? Sekarang tao lagi dibandara. Appa tidak mau menjemput tao?upsss,.. maaf sayang appa lupa, baiklah appa akan menyuruh eonni kembar untuk menjemputmuwow,..eonni kembar? Baiklah gomawo appa wo ai nipipppppp!~~~~

Klakson dari mobil tersebut mengagetkan tao tao berbalik melihat k arah mobil tersebut. Turunlah 2 saudara kembar yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah dari mobil tersebut kata salah satu dari dua saudara kembar itu tao berlari kearah 2 saudara kembar yang kita ketahui bernama luhan dan !.. ternyata panda kecil kami sudah tumbuh menjadi yeoja dewasa.,hahahaisshsss,..eonni!. Setelah puas menerwatakan adik spupu kesayangan mereka, akhirnya luhan dan baekhyun membantu tao meangkat tasnya ke dalam mobil dan merekapun menuju ke rumah Tao. Tanpa tao ketahui ternyata dua eonni kembarnya ini sedang membolos (-,-)

_Di tempat lain (lapangan basket SM HIGH SCHOOL),..~~~~~_

"uwaaaaa,… kris oppa debakkk!""kyaa! chanyeol oppa""sehun!"kai!""jongdae oppa woowww" begitulah teriakan histeris para yeoja yang sedang menonton pertandingan basket antar sekolah ini. "hah mereka benar-benar berisik"keluh Jongdae atau biasanya di panggil chen oleh orang-orang terdekatnya"nikmatilah hyung, anggap kita sebagai bintangnya skarang"timpal kai dengan senyumannya. "yaa! Focus" teriak kapten basket alias kris arah depan. "ya kapten" teriak mereka kompak. Setelah melewati beberapa menit akhirnya pertandingan usai dan di menangkan oleh SM HIGH SCHOOL. Dan beginilah sekarang, tim basket sedang berjalan keluar gedung untuk menuju kantin diselingi dengan suara riuh dari…yahh bisa dibilang penonton ohhh tidak lebih tepatnya penggemar mereka.

sesampainya di kantin "Hahhhh,.. aku benar-benar lelah" keluh Chanyeol sambil duduk "Ya,.ya ! maknae saatnya giliranmu untuk memesan minum" perintah Kris kepada sehun."ah Hyung kau jahat, akukan juga lelah. bagaimana kalau kau saja kamjong" Tunjuk sehan kearah Kai "Hufttt,.. baiklah kali ini aku saja" akhirnya Kaipun menuju tempat pemesanan. "ahjumma berikan aku orange juice 6","baik tuan". setelah beberapa menit berdiri akhirnya pesananpun tiba (di sini mbamba yang jual gak nganterin minuman ke meja. melainkan tamunya yang ngambil sendiri gitu) pada saat Kai berbalik tiba-tiba seseorang lewat di depannya yang membuta Kai mematung"Noona"

TBC~~~...

annyeong riders kalian bisa manggil aku changchang ^^/ ini Ff perdanaku hahahaha eotte? pasti ceritanya anehhh

mian pendek banget soalnya ini masih prolog ^^'

klw ada yang minat baca nanti diterusin kokkkk...

review please~~~~


End file.
